1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to the field of medicinal compounds and, in particular my invention is concerned with a medicinal compound formed by boiling eggplant stalk and stem in virgin olive oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical compounds formed from an aqueous solution of various plant leaves and water have long been known. A pertinent prior art patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,981, Apr. 14, 1981, issued to Sam Humphrey. This patent refers to a combination made from ragweed for the treatment of diarrhea, intestinal disorders, ulcers and hemorrhoids. The patent describes a composition formed by mixing ragweed leaves and water and boiling the resulting mixture in a covered container for 20 to 30 minutes.